Oráculo
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Hoy a mi. Mañana a ti. Nunca lo olvides.Lenguaje bastante vulgar. Rape implícito. Angst. [KxK o bien SxJ]


**ORACULO **

**Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.**

**Hoy a mí. Mañana a ti.**

**Nunca lo olvides.**

**------------**

No había fuerzas para caminar o para seguir quejándose. No había energía para abrir los ojos y mirar con todo el odio que sentía en su alma hacia ese despreciable aborto mal hecho que lo había hundido hasta el fondo del más aterrador abismo que encontró.

Pero no era la primera vez. No era la primera maldita y puta vez.

Lamentablemente –y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie –tampoco sería la última.

* * *

Desperté de golpe aquella mañana, cubierto de mimos y vendas. No reconocí la cómoda habitación, hasta que vi mi propia imagen en un panel a mi derecha. Era mi dormitorio.

Recordaba bastante bien la situación de la noche anterior. Había sido como todas las demás, con golpes, estimulantes y sexo suficiente para un regimiento completo. Claro que si el regimiento entero me hubiera dado por el jodido culo estaría mejor de lo que estoy ahora. Pero ya a esas alturas del partido no sé como no estaba acostumbrado…

A mi lado había una nota… Era tan gracioso…

_Perdóname, no sé como no me di cuenta antes. Soy un imbécil, no merezco verte de nuevo, no merezco vivir…_

La nota suicida de Seto Kaiba. Era tan patético. Imaginarme a Kaiba escribiendo una mierda como casi me hizo reír en ese momento.

_Solo cuida de Mokuba ¿quieres? Eres un buen hermano mayor, serás mejor que yo._

"¡Puto cabrón!" pensé en ese momento. "¡Nunca has sido un maldito hermano, podrido pendejo!"

_Aunque me lo dijiste… aunque me lo demostrabas… no me di cuenta antes… pero ahora lo sé… Ahora sé que te amo…_

Como si en ese momento me hubiera importado un jodido rábano. "¿No esperarás que te ame todavía¿después de todo lo que me hiciste? puto cabrón, no esperes que con unas vendas y una nota de mierda como esta las cosas cambien…. No esperes que corra a salvar tu puta vida" pensé.

_Sé que te hice mucho daño, pero eres fuerte y saldrás adelante…_

Salir adelante. Era una frase tan graciosa… "Arruinaste mi vida… ¿quieres que salga adelante¡¿cómo mierda, cómo!... ¿cómo mirar al mundo… si solo soy una puta barata?"

_Pero no te preocupes… no ocurrirá nunca más…_

"Ojalá y te mueras pronto, ojalá y esta realmente sea tu nota de suicidio cabrón, porque si no es así, yo mismo te mataré en cuanto te vea"

_Adios, Katsuya… _

Rápidamente releí la nota y me vestí tan de prisa como pude. Corriendo, llegué a la oficina más alta de Dominó… a la suya…

_.-Katsuya… _-era tan cómico verlo con esa cara de demacrado y las ojeras negras… casi se veía como yo.

_.-Solo quiero una cosa cabrón… solo una… Una respuesta infeliz, antes que te largues de este puto mundo… _-le dije mientras su mano temblaba en gatillo y el cañón apuntaba su sien. –_Solo haz trabajar esa maldita cabeza tuya por última vez y dime… dime como mierda se supone que tengo que vivir de ahora en adelante… _-recuerdo que estaba tan sorprendido, que incluso bajó el arma. -_¿Crees que matándote me solucionas el cuento?... ¡eso crees!...¡Infeliz de mierda¡yo debería matarte¡yo debería partirte el culo!... ¡Yo!_

Debe haberse sentido avergonzado hasta de lo que pensaba en aquél momento, cuando sus enormes y pulcros ventanales le devolvieron la estúpida imagen desgastada de un suicida imbécil con un arma en la mano.

_.-¿Qué¿ahora te arrepentiste cabrón¿ahora te das cuenta que tu mierda de suicido no me sirve de nada¡ni muerto me sirves Kaiba!_

"Comienzas a llorar… lágrimas gruesas caen por tus mejillas hundidas, entregándome una imagen aún más patética que la que ya me dabas…" De alguna manera extraña… me encantaba verte así… y me gustaba tanto… que llegaba a odiar tu imagen…

.-_¡Ahora lloras¡eres una maricona a la que no le partieron el culo¡no lo puedo creer!_ –reí en ese momento. Por primera vez en meses, reí con enormes ganas… -_Me golpeabas… ¡me violabas¿lo recuerda? yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Me besabas con violencia mientras arañabas mi cuello y mi pecho para abrir mi maldito trasero y partirlo como una nuez… ¿lo recuerdas? eh¿recuerdas como atabas mis brazos a lo que fuera? una cama, una tubería, una puerta… ¿Te acuerdas como cerrabas mi cuello con tus manos para detener el orgasmo?... Tú lo hacías zorro malnacido… ¿y ahora lloras?... ¿Vas a decirme que estás arrepentido? Oh dios Kaiba, no me hagas reír de esa manera que de tanto golpearme me trizaste las costillas y me duelen al reír. _

_.-…Perdóname… _

_.-¡Entonces sí estás arrepentido! Jajajajaja, Ouch… Jajaja, no lo puedo creer… ¡eres un puto cabrón Kaiba!_ –le dije riendo –_Mátate de una jodida vez y déjanos a todos en paz… _

Salí riendo todavía. "Si… mátate de una puta vez y deja de jodernos" pensé antes de escuchar el disparo, los pasos apresurados, los gritos…

"Hasta nunca maricona llorona" Dije al salir de tu edificio mientras colgaba un cigarro de mis labios rotos.

* * *

No. Definitivamente no sería la última vez. Pero no importaba. A nadie le importaba un suicida fracasado. A nadie le importaba un demente. A nadie le importaba que Katsuya estuviera tomando su venganza directamente de su sangre…

"¿Lloras de nuevo, maricona?"

Temblando, se encogió. Eso era lo él le hizo vivir… pero no quería seguir sintiéndolo… era horrible.

"Eres una pobre puta Kaiba… deberías intentar matarte de nuevo…Quizás ahora sí lo logres"

Uno tras otro, tras otro y tras otro. Finalmente la ropa fue recogida y la soledad volvió a arrullarlo.

"Hasta mañana puta"

Hasta mañana… hasta que el mañana ya no exista….

**Owari.**

**Notas: Bien, esto es una rareza aunque un motivo. Estaba leyendo Animal cuando pensé que pasaría si el final no fuera como es (no lo diré por si alguien no lo ha visto). Esto no es "el final que yo hubiera querido para Animal" (o quizás si, pero en realidad no), sino que es una idea paralela que nació leyendo ese increíble fic. **

**Dedicado a mi kaasan preciosa, Kokoro Yana, para que suba ese ánimo kaasan, no me gusta que ande depre. **

**Eso. Rio.  
**


End file.
